Makin Love With Your Girl Friend
by Baeksub
Summary: Ficlet Lemon Fict - Kris Tao GS - RnR Please - 30 Reviews I will make Sequel


Kris Tau.. Perbuatannya ini salah...

.

.

.

Ia menyukai Tao, pacar Chanyeol, sahabatnya sendiri...

.

.

.

Walaupun ia berpacaran dengan Baekhyun yang notabene adalah gadis yang pernah Chanyeol sukai.

.

.

.

Dan yang lebih parah lagi...

.

.

.

Ia membuat Tao mendesahkan namanya dengan sangat sexy...

.

.

.

Baeksub Present

~ooOOOoo~

.

.

.

Cast : Kris, Tao, Other

Genre : Romance, L.E.M.O.N

Rating : M

Author : Baeksub

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sexy..

Itu lah yang dibenak Kris ketika melihat Tao, Pacar Sahabatnya sendiri..

Dada 34C yang seperti kebanyakan Model Victoria Secret, badan Langsing dan Pantat yang berisi...

Dan juga, Tao yang sering memakai seragam yang ketat di tubuhnya...

Rok ketat yang hanya mencapai setengah bagian pahanya yang panjang...

Rambut Dirty Blond Tao yang sedada...

Astaga.. Mengingat itu saja membuat kejantanan Kris tegang seketika...

Walaupun Kris memiliki Pacar, Namun, Gadis itu tidak seseksi Tao... 

* * *

"Kris.. Aku bisa minta tolong?" Ujar Chanyeol pagi itu saat Kris mendatangi Apartemen Chanyeol.

"Minta tolong apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk.. Badanku lelah semua.. Kau tahu kan latihan Basket kemarin sekejam apa?".

"Baiklah.. itu saja kah?".

"Satu lagi...".

"Apa?".

"Tolong Antar dan Jemput Tao, ya.. Sekalian tolong Jaga Tao..".

"Itu mudah.. Aku berangkat dulu.. Cepat sembuh..".

Kris meninggalkan Apartemen Chanyeol dengan menyunggingkan sebuah seringai yang mematikan.

* * *

Kris memarkirkan motornya di sebuah rumah mewah. Motor balap merahnya itu terparkir di halaman rumah itu. Kris berjalan dengan seringai yang masih terpasang diwajah tampannya.

Kris mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Tak lama kemudian, Seorang Gadis tinggi berambut Dirty Blond sedada membuka pintu untuknya.

Kris berusaha menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Ah.. Gege sudah datang.. Kenapa Chanyeol Ge tidak datang?".

"Dia sakit.. Kelelahan.. Makanya ia menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu...".

"Ah.. Baiklah.. Kajja...".

Tao berjalan didepan Kris. Kris berjalan dibelakang Tao dengan lambat-lambat. Untuk memandangi pantat Tao yang berisi bergerak dengan indahnya.

Tolong siram Kris dengan air dingin agar pikiran mesumnya saat melihat Tao menghilang.

"Kris Ge! kenapa lama? Ayo!" Tao sudah naik keatas sepeda motor Kris.

Lagi-lagi Kris harus menelan ludahnya susah payah. Paha Tao yang putih dan mulus itu terpampang dengan jelas karena rok Tao sedikit terangkat.

* * *

Kris berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa menjaga agar tetap berkonsentrasi saat menyetir. Pasalnya Tao saat ini sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Apalagi dada sintal Tao menempel pada punggungnya.

"Ge.. Hari ini aku ingin bolos.. Aku lupa jika jam pertama adalah Fisika. Dan akan ada ujian.. Aku belum belajar.." ujar Tao.

Kris bersorak gembira dalam hati!

"Kau mau ke Apartemenku?" tawar Kris.

"Ayo!".

Tidak tahukah Tao kau berada dalam jebakan Kris yang Merupakan Pria termesum di Cheosang High School?

* * *

Kris mendudukkan dirinya di sofa begitu sampai di Apartemennya. Sedangkan Tao duduk disebuah sofa tunggal. Tao menghiraukan duduknya dengan membuka pahanya walau tidak terlalu lebar. Namun itu sukses membuat Nafsu Kris berada diujung kepala.

"Tao.." panggil Kris.

"Ya?".

"Kau tahu akibatnya berduaan diapartemen seorang lelaki muda yang bergairah?".

Tao mengerling nakal. lalu menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. Ia berjalan menuju Kris. Dan mendudukkan dirinya di paha Kris. Menggesekkan dadanya ke Dada Kris.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku..".

"Eh?".

"Lebih besar dari Kau menyukai Baekhyun kan?".

"T-Tao.. Dari mana.. K-kau.. Tau?".

"Aku bisa melihatnya Kris Ge.. Dan untuk itu-"

Tao mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kris.

"-mari bermain denganku hari ini...".

* * *

Kris meraup bibir Tao dengan sedikit nafsu. Dan Tao membalasnya dengan senang hati. Lidah mereka yang saling bergulat didalam mulut Tao yang manis hingga membuat saliva keduanya jatuh dan meleleh pada rahang bawah Tao, Kemeja atas Tao yang 3 kancing bagian atasnya terbuka. Memperlihatkan Dada sintal Tao yang masih tertutup Bra Merah Transparan.

Tangan Kris tidak tinggal diam. Perlahan ia membuka kancing baju Tao. Lalu melepas baju itu. Bahu Tao yang kecil, putih dan mulus itu terpampang nyata. Tangan Tao meremas pelan rambut Blonde Kris. Menambah nafsu Kris hingga berlipat-lipat.

Kris meremas dada Tao yang masih tertutup oleh Bra itu. Membuat Tao mendesah dalam ciuman yang diberi Kris.

Kris melepas ciumannya pada Tao. Namun kali ini bibirnya turun pada dada Tao. Tao membusungkan Dadanya. Ia tahu maksud Kris. Tangan Kris dengan sigap membuka pengait Bra Merah dengan renda hitam sexy itu.

Kris mengukir Kissmark Merah keunguan didada Tao.

"aahh.." desah Tao.

"Desahkan namaku Tao.." ujar Kris sambil meremas payudara Tao.

"aaaah.. Krissh Geeeh.." Tao mendesah sambil meremas sprei kasur Kris.

Bra Tao terlepas dan terlempar hingga mengenai sofa yang berada didekat pintu kamar Kris.

Tao hanya memakai rok. Bagian tubuh atasnya sudah Topless.

Kris dengan sigap melepas jas dan seragam putihnya. Tao kagum melihat tubuh Atletis Kris.

"Kau yang pertama kali melihat tubuhku Ini, Tao.." ujar Kris.

"Baekhyun Jie Jie tidak pernah?".

"Belum.. Dan aku akan menjamin.. Hanya kau yang melihat tubuhku..".

"Chanyeol juga belum pernah melihat tubuhku Ge..".

"Jadi.. Chanyeol belum menyentuhmu?".

Tao menggeleng.

"You're First..".

Maaf Chanyeol, Kali ini kris mendahuluimu.

* * *

"Aaaahh! K-Kris.. Ge.. Pelan sedikit!" Tao menjerit saat ujung kejantanan Kris mulai membobolnya.

"ini sudah pelan Tao.. Punyamu yang seperti lubang jarum.. Ugh!".

Kepala kejantanan Kris berhasil masuk. Kris memasuki Vagina Virgin Tao tanpa pemanasan, Lube atau jari. Sehingga, Kejantanan besar miliknya yang ia banggakan berhasil merasakan Vagina Tao untuk yang pertama kali.

Setelah memasukkan ujung Kejantanannya, Kris memasukkan semua bagian kejantanannya sekali masuk. Membuat Badan Tao sedikit terdorong. Membuat Dada sintalnya ikut terdorong.

"AAAAAH!" teriak Tao.

Kris mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya dalam lubang Tao saat tao mulai sedikit tenang. Mencari spot kenikmatan Tao yang akan membuat Tao melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"aaaah! Thereh!" Desah Tao sambil meremas lengan Kris yang sedikit berotot.

Kris mulai menumbukkan kejantannya ke spot tadi. Perlahan. Lalu brutal. Dan Tao hanya bisa mendesah nikmat sambil terus mendesahkan nama Kris.

"uuuh.. Yeah.. Fasterhh Geh.." Tao terus meremas seprei putih Kris. Sedikit cairan putih dengan bercak merah keluar dari Vagina Tao.

"Aku hampir sampai Tao.. Ha.. Aku mengeluarkan dimana? Luar atau dalam?" Tanya kris sambil menahan kejantanannya didalam Vagina Tao.

"Didalam sajah.. Ha..".

Kris mulai menumbuk Vagina Tao lagi. Namun kali ini tidak kencang. Melainkan keras. Lalu menahan Kejantanannya. Bibirnya mengunci bibir tao, Dan tangannya meremas dada Tao.

'Crot'

Tao dan Kris sama-sama memejamkan matanya. tao menikmati hangatnya cairan Kris yang berada didalam tubuhnya. Sedangkan Kris menikmati cairannya yang keluar dalam lubang kekasih sahabatnya sendiri ini.

Kris melepas kejantannya. Cairan putih miliknya dan bercak darah milik Tao keluar. Menandakan Tao tidak Virgin lagi.

"Tao.. Terima kasih..".

"Ya..".

"Dan Juga.. kau mau.. Berpacaran denganku diam-diam?".

"Kenapa Tidak?".

.

.

.

.

.

END

Untuk 'WILD' ada Sequelnya lho!


End file.
